Cruel place
by Kasimere
Summary: "You're getting older, and you'll see that life isn't like your fairy tales. The world is a cruel place. And you'll learn that, even if it hurts." -Warning: Character death.


_Hey kids, wanna read some Pans Labyrinth inspired Thor fanfiction? Based kinda in a world where Thor 2 doesn't exist. Have fun._

* * *

Thor ran through the maze of debris, the moon hung low in the sky but was still heavily obscured by the smoke and remnants of fire in the embers that flickered and danced in the air like orange snowflakes dotting the dark grey plumage of a distorted winter sky. His sight was thick with the haze that blanketed the forefront of the path between the rubble and carnage, upon the floor, a trail of red; this was the thunder god's only visible clue through the industrial carnage that resembled the cruelest of labyrinths.

The debris became mores sparse and eventually the towering walls each side of the prince began to crumble and creature small hurdles for him to clear before reaching a blast crater that had decimated the ground of the fallen city. Oh how this battle had gone so very wrong, Thanos and the creatures that screeched like corrupted soldiers of a hellish war. Loki was with them, not as the crooked ring leader this time. No, after he had vanished from his cell in Asgard after the first failed invasion there was no doubt he had returned to Thanos' side, but during this war Thor's presumption was tested. When Thor had saw his lost brother at the side of Thanos, he seemed physically frail but more importantly, he seemed fearful flinching under the eyes of the universal terror. And the evidence rendered fact when Thanos' wrath was turned directly to Thor amidst the battle itself, the spear held in the hands of demon was ready to tear into Thor's body and wrench they life from him just as a thrashing fish would be torn from the river. However Loki was the one to knock the spear to the side in a feeble attempt, even at the distance Thor had been he noticed the tremors running through Loki's body and the icy expression that failed to cover the fear in the fallen god's eyes. Thanos' mighty form turned and loomed over Loki with a face so frightful Thor attempted to reach them, only to be thrown back and busied by a general of Thanos. The last thing to happen then was Loki's eyes connecting with Thor's. They were so familiar.

The crater spanned a distance so large and had the deepness to worthy it, but Thor did not focus on this, he focused the body lay upon its back at the edge of the crater. Loki was breathing raggedly, one hand on his sagging chest the other lopsidedly hanging over into the crater, where his gaze was also turned. Thor choked back a cry and hurriedly crumpled at his brother's side, taking the hand from his chest and bringing it to his own and encasing it in both of his own calloused hands. Azure eyes flitted down to the hole in Loki's stomach and the blood that surrounded it- painting his clothes a darker shade of black. Trailing tearful eyes towards the face of his little brother his gaze become locked of the far away expression upon Loki's face, it seemed to gaze towards the twitching bloodied hand over the precipice, no, it gazed somewhere else; somewhere Thor could not see.

* * *

Golden light touched the palm of his hand, and he flexed his fingers to create the smallest of shadows. Looking out the site in front of him, Loki let a silent breath be released. Frigga's gardens were always hit with the brilliant gold of the sun's retirement- the breeze barely breathed upon the lilting branches of the blossoming trees. The pleasant song of a bird filtered over the faraway hum of Asgardian crowds and both sounds in turn complement the babbling of the ornate fountain that took residence in the very center of this royal paradise.

Boots entered Loki's vision and so a shadow was formed across his being. And although it had taken the gold of the son the figure reconciled this with a golden light of its own. Thor towered above Loki, beaming with a freeing joy that hadn't been tarnished with the decay of adulthood just yet. He spoke in a merry way, a sweet jesting chuckle being the undertone. "Brother, you cannot spend all that time lying upon the grass can you? Or are you more of a cow than I had previously wagered?" Loki pouted, before that gaze way to a lazy grin.

"What would that make you? Chicken?" Thor's expression drew a blank before he entered into bellowing laughter. The younger god eventually bought his body up into a sitting position, before being helped to his feet by Thor. The black haired prince was greeted by the sight of Frigga by the garden's entrance, her hair unbound and flowing around her like a golden aura, her smile as radiant as the sun itself. "Come now, you two. Your father wishes his family at his side for the banquet." Thor's eyes practically lit up at the mention of festivities, and he laid a hand upon his brother's shoulder and gestured Loki to follow suit as he moved forward.

He went to follow his older brother and mother out of the garden to meet with his father, but Loki couldn't help but give one passing glance towards the sunset once more. He smiled, letting his eyes fall close to embrace the last warm rays of gold that shown done from above his body.

* * *

Loki smiled, and let his eyes fall close. His expression became lax and marred with red. The tremors in his body ceased their persistence and whatever remaining breath was expelled from his shriveled lungs.

The tears cut through the grime and blood upon Thor's own face, as his sobs turned into guttural wrenches that forced him to curl over the body of his baby brother. One hand still pressed against his chest. It's there he remained to embrace the last traces of warmth that escaped the body below him.

_"You're getting older, and you'll see that life isn't like your fairy tales. The world is a cruel place. And you'll learn that, even if it hurts."_

* * *

_And if you look closely, you can see Kasimere doesn't proof read! I have A-levels tomorrow! What am I doing?!_


End file.
